A New Organization
by jackattack555
Summary: Post-KHII. As Xemnas rebuilds a new and more powerful Organization XIII, Sora has to find new Keyblade masters who can fight these nobodies! Multiple X-overs. ON HIATUS!
1. Xemnas in space

**This is my First Fic and I'm excited! For now, we follow Xemnas (though Sora will show up in chapter 3!)**

Xemnas was inside a giant metal ship in space next to a planet with lush forests. Apparently the people on board called the ship by the name "The Death Star". The Superior was currently waiting at the bottom of a pit, watching the fight ensue above between a teenager and a man in a breathing mask and cape while an old man in a hooded coat watched. _Interesting,_ Xemnas thought,_ They're so busy fighting, they don't even notice me down here_! Xemnas noticed that those people were fighting with the same swords of light that he used in his fights.

Thinking of this brought him back to that day he nearly died, fighting those two boys with their keyblades. He was very lucky that he managed to create a fake double of himself while Sora and Riku were being distracted by the attack with a million beams. If he hadn't done that…he would not be here, ready to rebuild Organization XIII from the ground up! This time he would make sure to choose the most powerful nobodies for this, nobodies that could actually kill the key blade masters so Xemnas could finally claim Kingdom Hearts!

As the Superior was thinking of this, the teenager gave the man with the breathing mask a fatal wound. Just then, the old man stood up and started electrocuting the winner of the fight. Xemnas grinned as he thought _Which one of these people will join my new Organization? _He could sense that one of these people was soon going to overexert themselves and become a nobody. The question was who…

Sidius was very gleeful as he tortured the Young Skywalker, who was making useless pleas to his father to help. With Luke's death came the end of The Sith's greatest threat: The Jedi. But, in his moment of triumph, he was suddenly picked up from behind and thrown over into the pit. He tried to stop his fall to the bottom with his electricity, but it was taking too much energy from him too quickly. Just before he fainted from his electricity use, he felt a tremendous pressure caving in upon his _heart_…

The former Emperor woke up to meet a strange looking man in front of him. This man wore a white lab coat and in his eyes there was a natural dark glare. "Hello, fellow nobody" the man said, "I am Xemnas". Sidius responded "What did you just call me? A nobody? I rule over the entire Empire, you know?"

Xemnas replied, "Not anymore. And what I meant by nobody was one without a heart"

The Sith said, "Without a heart? What are you talking about?" But as Sidius put a hand over his chest, he realized exactly what Xemnas meant. There was no heartbeat.

"You overexerted yourself with your powers and lost your heart as the cost"

"Well, I don't care. I just have to figure out how to take back my empire"

Xemnas smirked "Then I know exactly where you can find the power to do that!"

The Sith looked surprised. "Really? Where is this power?"

Xemnas replied with just two words: "Kingdom Hearts"

Before the Sith could ask what Xemnas meant, warning lights and alarms started blaring. "Oh no!", remarked the Sith, "This place is about to explode!"

Xemnas created a portal and said, "Join me, and you will gain more than just this empire, but you will control plenty of other empires in other lands!"

Sidius considered his options, wondering if he could trust this guy. But when he looked into Xemnas' eyes, The Sith Lord could tell that this man was confident in what he was saying. "Fine", he remarked, and he and Xemnas went through the portal.

**Well, that's No. 2 in this new Organization! The next chapter should come out very soon! I have a list prepared for my 13 nobodies and 13 Keyblade masters, but that list can change anytime if any of you readers send in a suggestion that I find interesting for a nobody/Keyblader. Note: Any Keyblader suggestion should already be good at sword fighting. I'll explain why in chapter 3!**


	2. Magical Hearts

**To the next world! Warning: There are Deathly Hallows spoilers in here to those who still haven't read HP7 yet! Let's see what new member Xemnas will find here…**

In Hogwarts Castle, there was much celebration. The Dark Lord had been just defeated by a 17-year-old! But as everyone left Voldemort's body in the Great Hall that night, he awoke to find the place empty. He felt…weaker than usual. He didn't even know why he was still alive! That rebounded spell had hit him right in his heart…_My heart_!, he thought as he realized he couldn't feel it beating.

"So now you have discovered what has been lost by you today" said a voice behind him.

Voldemort turned around to see two men in cloaks with hoods, just like his, but he could tell they were definitely not Death Eaters. "Who are you?" he demanded, reaching for his wand but realizing that the boy must have taken it.

"Looking for your wand? Are you sure you would want to use the very thing that took away your own heart? Oh, and by the way, you can call me Xemnas. Sidius here and I have been watching you here" said the taller man, taking off his hood to reveal his silver-white hair.

"How could the Elder Wand have taken away my heart?"

"Well, it wasn't directly the wand itself so much as the rebounded spell that caused you to lose your heart", explained Xemnas, "But the power you need to take this world won't come from that wand. It will come from the power of the heart"

"That doesn't make any sense! The Elder Wand is the ultimate wand! How can the heart beat that?"

Sidius, whom Xemnas had already told everything to, took off his hood and intervened, saying "You just saw for yourself today, did you not? With how that Harry Potter beat you?"

Voldemort asked "What do his successes have to do with hearts?"

Sidius replied, "Just look at the record of what he's done like we did! How did he get the courage to kill that giant snake and diary five years ago? How did he break out his godfather from his own school? Why did he go deep into the Department of Mysteries later for the sake of him? The Boy Who Lived had a strong heart, allowing him to do what seemed impossible! That's why he beat you today!"

Voldemort sighed and started thinking. "…So I need a strong heart to take this world. But exactly how am I supposed to get my heart back?"

Xemnas said "That is why this group was started in the first place! To obtain the power of hearts, and therefore rule over all places! I can show you exactly where we need to go right now, in fact. Will you follow us?"

Voldemort thought about the truth behind their words. _But then again_, he thought,_ if they're lying about all this power, I can just kill them_. With that in mind, he agreed to go with them.

Xemnas opened a portal and brought himself, Voldemort, and Sidius through it. When Sidius and Voldemort exited the portal, they looked around. The three had landed in a giant city with towering skyscrapers at night. Voldemort asked, "Where are we going?"

At that, Xemnas pointed to the sky. Sidius and Voldemort both looked up and were shocked at what they saw. A castle in front of a heart-shaped moon…The Castle That Never Was.

**In the next chapter, a lot happens! I'll just say that Xemnas is not just taking the castle back, but there's more to his plan! Also, we get to see the start of Sora's quest!**


	3. The Darkness Spreads

**Hooray! Chapter 3 is here! This took forever to write, but it's worth it! Oh! And I forgot to disclaim…I don't own any of the characters or stuff in this story (this applies to all chapters, past, present, and future) There! With the disclaimer problem out of the way for good here, enjoy…**

Inside the Castle That Never Was, Maleficent was stirring a cauldron when Pete barged into the room, asking "What'cha doin' now, m'lady?". Maleficent angrily replied, "You've already forgotten!? I told you just this morning that I was going to attempt to re-create the dark Keyblade I remember Riku used to unlock hearts! How could you forget so easily?". Pete walked off, saying "Sorry… but how are you going to use it? There aren't any Keyblade Masters around here!", turning to face her. She replied, "We'll just have to find one", so Pete left Maleficent to her work.

Maleficent started getting another headache. Since the castle had been emptied out by Sora and his friends, it had been just her and this _imbecile_ living in here. The place didn't look as great as Hollow Bastion, but it was the best place they had to try and plot revenge. Maleficent had recently been pouring over Ansem the Wise's notes, and was certain she had now figured out how to perfect this! Now all she needed was a "stealer of hearts" as Ansem had phrased …and she had a shadow Heartless in a cage right above the cauldron. Using her staff, she dropped the Heartless out of the cage and into the potion. In the instant after the Heartless fell in, the potion turned a black so dark that Maleficent had never seen a black that shade before. It was darker than the night at twilight. Maleficent peered over the cauldron, checking to see if a Keyblade had appeared yet, when the cauldron suddenly exploded on her, and she was enveloped in darkness….

-Outside the Castle-

In the middle of the dark city, three people were walking down the streets, heading towards the castle. But these people weren't wearing cloaks, they were each carrying a Keyblade. Sora, Riku, and Kairi had received the King's message in a bottle, which said that Pete and Maleficent had survived the Heartless army and were still in the Castle that Never Was. Now it was time to finish Maleficent for good!

Sora looked at Kairi to notice that she was also looking at him. He didn't originally want her to come with, but he couldn't deny that she was good with her Oathkeeper, especially after all those recent weeks of training Sora had given her in Keyblade fighting. Now her new skills were being put to the test as they faced the occasional Heartless here.

"Here we are" Riku said, "This is the spot where we created that stairway to the castle. Keyblades up!". At that, all three of them pointed their Keyblades at the Castle. Three beams of light shot out, forming a stairway to the castle's entrance. They walked up, not knowing that another three had entered the castle just moments before…

-Inside the Castle-

Xemnas turned to his assistants, saying "Watch as these halls become ours!", and at that he snapped his fingers, and a dozen Dusks appeared. Xemnas then ordered his new creations to find any Heartless in the castle and destroy it. But just as the Dusks were going, a voice yelled "It's you! Stop!". The source of that voice was Pete, running down a nearby staircase as fast as he could.

Pete had been patrolling around the castle, and was shocked to see that the Organization's 1 was still around. Well, if Sora and his friends hadn't finished this guy, then Pete would have to…though he wished Maleficent wasn't still working on her experiment so she could help. Pete didn't care too much for the other two with The Superior, so he charged at Xemnas with all his strength. Unfortunately, that did not stop Xemnas from pulling out his beam swords and sending Pete flying back against a wall.

Xemnas walked over to Pete, grabbed him by the neck, and pulled Pete up off the ground.

Voldemort was surprised at The Superior's strength at pulling Pete up, while Sidius was still surprised at seeing Xemnas use the same weapons The Sith and Jedi used. Just then, a swarm of Heartless swam into the room, being chased out by the Dusks. Xemnas chuckled, saying "I think a common saying can apply to this situation: If you can't beat us, join us!" and then he threw Pete into the swarm of Heartless.

-Later-

The three of them, along with a very depressed nobody Pete, went into the room where Pete said Maleficent was doing an experiment. Xemnas drew his light sabers as they entered, preparing for a fight. But they instead found the place in a huge clutter, with dark material spread all over the place and Maleficent unconscious on the floor. "Lady!", Pete yelled, but Sidius and Voldemort pushed Pete back. Xemnas checked her pulse, her breathing, and then smirked. There was no heartbeat, but she was still breathing just fine. "I always thought Maleficent's fooling around with the darkness would one day cost her the heart she possessed. Now that day has come." Xemnas explained, then saying "Let him wake her up, since he seems so eager to." They let Pete by, and he ran up to Maleficent, shaking her and saying "You can't have lost your heart, Lady Maleficent! You just can't have!".

Maleficent awoke, saying "What do you mean about me losing my heart?". Then she looked over at Xemnas and said, "What is he doing here? Pete, attack him at once!"

Xemnas replied "But without me, how can either of you get your hearts back? Besides, we have more in common than you think…for one thing, we both want the power of Kingdom Hearts!". Maleficent asked, "But how could I have lost my heart? I was doing my experiment and then…the darkness in the cauldron exploded."

Xemnas said "Precisely. Now you are one of us. So, Maleficent, do you want your heart back, along with the power you have sought for so long?". Maleficent thought about it, then said glumly, "I guess looking at it that way I have no choice. Anyways, if I say no, you'll just kill Pete and I. We know too much already by just seeing you. So I accept and shall join Organization XIII.". Then Pete said "Are you sure?". Maleficent replied, "You heard me! We are both now members in Xemnas' Organization! Unless you would wish for a painful death…" "Of course not!" Pete interrupted, "I'll join, you have my promise!"

"Good" said Sidius, "Now we have five members in this group, along with our own base!". Voldemort replied "But we still need more. If there's one efficient tactic I've used over the years, it's strength in numbers.", remembering momentarily his long gone Death Eater army. Xemnas added "We also need more because those Keyblade wielders will most certainly get in our way, so we need all of the combined strength we can get!". As he was saying this, he noticed an object on the ground near the cauldron. He picked it up to see that it was a Keyblade, but very dark-looking. Maleficent gasped, saying "The Dark Keyblade! The experiment succeeded after all! And you can wield a Keyblade too!"

Xemnas said, "Of course. So, what's so special about this?" Maleficent said "It has the power to unlock one's heart. Though it can also turn one into a Heartless…" Maleficent shuddered at thinking how close she had come to losing her heart back when Riku turned her into a dragon. If that Keyblade had remained in her heart a second longer…but that didn't matter. Her heart was now actually lost, and she had to get it back. Xemnas replied to her statement with one word: "Perfect".

-Later-

Sora and his friends had been wandering all over the castle, but could not find Pete or Maleficent. But then Riku stopped Sora and Kairi, saying "I hear some people coming!"

They ran up a stairway and around a corner, and then decided to take a look. They saw five people wearing cloaks with the hoods off, and Sora recognized amongst them Pete, Maleficent, …and Xemnas. Riku whispered, "Let's get them! Now!" but Kairi held him back, hissing "It's five-to-three! We'd get killed!" Riku then saw the weapon Xemnas was carrying, and was forced to accept Kairi's truth and watched as they passed by.

Sora then said "Let's get out of here! We need to tell the King this immediately!" Riku said "Definitely, especially about what they have!" Sora asked, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't see? Didn't you look at what Xemnas was holding?"

"No, I was looking at who I could identify!"

"Fine. Xemnas had the Dark Keyblade, the one I (or Ansem) tried to use on you and which you used on yourself to free Kairi's heart!"

"Impossible! It dissolved after unlocking my heart!"

"Well, Xemnas must have found another one. This is bad, very bad"

Kairi then said "Let's go already! Xemnas could be getting more recruits as we speak!"

Sora and Riku then complied and they left The World That Never Was without too much trouble.

-Disney Castle-

The three Keybearers had just explained everything to King Mickey, and now he was thinking of what to do. He finally said, "Well, there's the four of us with Keyblades, but it sounds like Xemnas has tougher henchmen this time, and they've got one more over us right now." Sora replied, "Who knows? They could easily have gotten another Nobody with them by now, giving them a lead of two!" Kairi then said, "Why don't we find some more Keyblade Masters then? If I was able to bear the Keyblade, there could easily be plenty of others out there with the ability to use a Keyblade, just not known yet!" Sora then said "The trouble is, I won't have the time to train them. Xemnas could go for Kingdom Hearts at any time." Riku then smiled and said "We'll just have to find people already trained in the sword! It's not much different from the Keyblade!"

King Mickey sighed, saying "So it is. You three shall search for new Keybearers while I check on Organization XIII's progress. All I have to say is be careful and good luck."

**For the next few chapters, we shall see some KH characters become Keybearers/Nobodies. But after that, the story will head outside of Kingdom Hearts to X-over with other stories. Make sure to send in suggestions! If I really like one, I'll replace one of my characters with that character for a new Keybearer or nobody! Note: Chapter 4 might be a while. I've got to go to my cabin for a week!**


	4. Another Search Begins

**I'm finally back! Time for Chapters 4 and 5...**

When Sora, Riku, and Kairi went outside the castle, they spotted some old acquaintances.

"Donald! Goofy! Jiminy!" yelled Sora as he ran up and hugged his friends.

Goofy said "Glad to see ya, Sora!". Sora then replied, "Are you guys going with us?"

Donald looked down to the ground and replied "Sorry. The King ordered us to stay here."

Sora was shocked at this. "What!? But we've been together for so many adventures!"

Jiminy said "I know, but the castle needs all the protection it can get, especially now that Maleficent and Xemnas are teamed up!"

Riku said "I see. But can we at least use the Gummi Ship?"

Jiminy said "Well, I don't see the King having any problems with that! Go ahead!"

Sora replied "Thank you so much! I promise we'll come back after we've found some more Keyblade Masters!"

Then they said their farewells and left. Later, on the Gummi Ship, it felt strange to Sora to be on here without Donald and Goofy, and even stranger to be on here with Riku and Kairi, the very two people he had rescued. Kairi was first to break the silence in the air by asking "Where should we look first?"

They thought about it, with Riku saying "Remember, we need a good swordsman. Who's the toughest swordsman you remember fighting in your adventures, Sora?."

Sora said "It was definitely either Sephiroth or Cloud, but they're off in some other dimension battling it out against each other. There is, however, one other who crosses my mind with that question…"

-Later-

The people of Radiant Garden were surprised to see a Gummi Ship landing in front of Merlin's house, and even more surprised to see three teenagers with Keyblades head inside the building. Sora immediately said upon entry "Is Leon here?"

Leon, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, and Merlin were sitting around a table eating lunch at the time. Leon asked "What is it you want now, Sora? Weren't you taking care of Maleficent?"

Sora and his friends looked at each other, then Kairi said "I'll explain. We went and…"

One hour later, all of them were inside the gorge, having Leon fight the few Heartless that were still around. Sora remembered this place as the spot where he, Donald, and Goofy had killed Demyx before. Leon was breathing heavily, saying "This is getting too tiring. Can it stop?"

Riku said "I don't think he can wield the Keyblade, Sora…"

Sora sadly admitted "You're right. Now we have to check somewhere else."

Yuffie said "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find some new Keyblade masters."

Cid then said "Yeah, and 'til then, we'll be sure to keep 'n eye out for those Organization guys!"

Kairi grinned, then said "Thanks. And if you see Xemnas, show him what he gets for holding me captive in his castle!"

As they got back to the ship, Sora and Kairi found that Riku had got there and was setting the controls to… Agrabah? "Yeah, I remembered that Aladdin's pretty good at the sword!" he explained when pushed for answers from Sora and Kairi. They shrugged, and decided to try it out.

-Agrabah Palace-

Once inside the throne room, Sora explained the whole situation and Aladdin was more than willing to try out the idea. "You really think I could hold a Keyblade? When I tried to grab yours, that didn't work out too good." Aladdin asked as he, Jasmine, Sora, Kairi, and Riku headed for the desert. Sora didn't even get a chance to reply as a voice said "Of course you can, Al! I can imagine it already: Aladdin, Keybearer of the Desert!" That voice, of course, belonged to Genie, who stepped out from the other side of the main gate out of the city. "Come on out and let's see how you do!" Genie exclaimed, waving them on into the desert.

When they got a little ways in, Genie yelled "Stop!". Jasmine replied "Genie, what are we stopping for? There's no Heartless around here!"

Genie then pulled out a megaphone, yelling "WRONG! Just watch!" and at that he snapped his fingers. Right then, a puff of smoke was created and out of it came a Neoshadow Heartless.

Aladdin asked "This guy looks pretty tough! Are you sure I can handle him?"

Riku replied "Don't worry. If things become troubling, we'll back you up!"

So Aladdin walked up to the Heartless and drew out his scimitar. In the battle, Aladdin kept going on the aggressive, but the Neoshadow kept dodging all of his attacks. Finally, it snuck up behind him and rushed up, preparing to swipe at him. Jasmine yelled "Watch out!" and Aladdin blocked the blow with his sword by just a second. Just then, he felt a strange sensation go through his hand. All of the sudden, he was looking at a Keyblade in his hand instead of a scimitar!

He grinned and charged at the Neoshadow, hitting it dead on. After destroying it, he heard the sounds of applause come from Sora and his friends. They had found their first new Keybearer.

**Xemnas won't appear again until chapter 6, but the next chapter still has a nice surprise. I might even get it up later tonight!**


	5. Some Surprises

Back on the Gummi Ship, Sora and Kairi were looking out a window at stars rushing by. Riku and Aladdin were in the cockpit, driving the ship to it's next location, Port Royal. Sora could only think of one more good swordsman to try, the Captain Jack Sparrow. After that, he had no clue where in Kingdom Hearts any other good sword fighters were.

Kairi said to Sora "Do you think we can succeed? In stopping this new Organization?"

Sora replied "We have to just put up a good fight and hope for the best. After all, we stopped the old one!"

After that, there was a long silence. Sora decided to change the subject, saying "Hey, I noticed you added some things to the secret cave". He was referring to the extra paopu fruit drawn in the wall. "Yep", replied Kairi, "I hoped you liked it!"

"Of course I did! So…you think our destinies are intertwined as well, huh?"

"You bet. Didn't you listen to what Roxas and Namine said? About them being together when we're together?"

"Yeah…but it seems kind of strange."

"Not to me"

"Really?"

"No. I'll show you why" And she kissed Sora right there. Then Kairi walked away, leaving a blushing Sora to think.

-Port Royal-

Riku and Aladdin were first to exit, and were at the time comparing Riku's Way to Dawn Keyblade and Aladdin's Desert Sands Keyblade. Immediately there to greet them all were Will and Elizabeth. "Sora, what are you looking for here? And who are these friends?" asked Will. Sora said "These people are Riku, Kairi, and Aladdin. We're looking for Jack. Where is he?"

Elizabeth answered "He's on the Pearl, but returning today!". "That's great! In fact, perfect!" said Riku. Will Turner then couldn't resist asking "What do you want him for?"

Kairi replied "We'll explain when he gets here"

So they waited until they saw the famous ship on the horizon, The Black Pearl. And when it landed, the first one off was Captain Jack himself. "Sora! What a nice surprise!" said the legendary pirate.

Sora said "Jack, remember when you wanted a Keyblade? Well…"

-Later-

All of them were on the Pearl, watching as Riku kept summoning Shadow Heartless and sending them at Jack. He kept fighting them off, but was slowing down. "I-I don't really th-think I am a Keybearer." Jack said. Kairi replied "Just try one last round of Heartless, and then we'll know for sure."

Riku used his powers of darkness to summon a few more Shadows, but instead of going for Jack, they went after Elizabeth! She screamed and closed her eyes just when they were about to reach her, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see that those Heartless had been destroyed. And standing there in front of her, Keyblade in hand, was Will Turner.

**Nice shocker, huh? Make sure to send in your suggestions for Keybearers or Nobodies! Next chapter will probably take a while to write, but the title says it all: The Confrontation!**


	6. The Confrontation

**I'm back from vacation! Though school and my other fic will probably consume time for this fic. Thanks to Star Wars nut for your Keybearer suggestion! I shall therefore indeed include Sokka as a Keybearer later on!**

All six of the Keybearers were back at the King's Castle, discussing where to go next. The problem was, none of them could think of a good swordsman within the realm of Kingdom Hearts.

"Maybe we need to search out side of the Kingdom" said Riku.

The King immediately replied, "We can't do that. With millions of other worlds out there, it would be nearly impossible to try and find where a Keyblade holder could be out of all of those worlds."

Sora intervened "I have an idea! We don't need to go to them, we can have them find us!"

Kairi then asked "But how? Where in Kingdom Hearts do outsiders of the kingdom go to?"

Sora then said two words: "Olympus Coliseum"

-Later-

The gummi ship had successfully landed at the Coliseum. It was decided that Sora, Riku, and Kairi would go there and try to find fighters who were good at the sword. But they did not think their journey into the games would be interrupted. The first person they came across upon landing was Hercules, heading towards the Underworld entrance.

Sora yelled at him "Hercules! What's going on?"

But the hero didn't hear Sora and went into the Underworld alone.

Riku asked "What's he doing? That's where Hades is, right?"

Sora said "Yeah. Whatever's going on, it can't be good!" So the three of them ran off after Hercules.

-In the Underworld-

Sora and his friends had to really run fast to catch up to Hercules, but they finally did.

Kairi immediately asked "What are you doing down here?"

Hercules responded "Phil saw someone wearing a hooded cloak head into the Underworld"

Sora said "Yet again? But Demyx is dead… so it must be someone from Xemnas' new Organization XIII!"

Hercules asked "What? There's a new one?"

Riku replied "Not if we can stop it!" Then Riku, Kairi, and Hercules turned to see Sora already running to the Underdrome. But just as they were trying to follow him, a barrier appeared stretching from wall to wall which blocked the three of them from catching up to Sora. They tried yelling to him, but he did not hear them and continued running onward until he was out of sight.

Riku said "This must have been set up as a trap!"

Hercules then said "Yes, and that trap was probably intended for me!"

Kairi then said "Come on! We need to get Sora out now!" So Riku and Kairi pulled out their Keyblades and started to attack the barrier.

While hitting the barrier, Kairi set her mind to one thing: Sora. She was still thinking about that kiss, though they had not talked much about it since. Her heart wouldn't be able to bear it if Sora died!

-In the Underdrome-

Hades was planning his revenge. Sora and Hercules had beaten Hades, and in his own tournament! Hades turned red whenever he thought about it. He said out loud to no one "Hercules will pay! And the same goes for that kid! I just need some more power…"

Then a voice interrupted "Perhaps you are searching in the wrong way to power" The voice belonged to a cloaked figure, who took off his hood to reveal that he was Xemnas.

Hades angrily replied "That cloak! It's what that guy with the sitar had!"

Xemnas said "You are talking about Demyx, one of the former members of my Organization. He is dead now, killed by the same boy who beat you with Hercules."

Hades then asked "What was the thing you said earlier about a wrong way to power?"

"I was talking about darkness. You have tried using that for power, but have failed in your efforts. By following the path of darkness, you were almost killed by Sora and Hercules. Would you make the same mistake again?"

"What other choice do I have? I'm the lord of the Underworld, so I can't use light, and therefore darkness is the only path I can follow!"

"Ah! But there is another path to power for you…the twilight in between!"

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Become a nobody and join my Organization. You can obtain the power of Kingdom Hearts with us!"

"I'm still not sure… you nobodies don't sound so powerful!"

"Then I shall show you our power. You see, I have devised a trap for Hercules. When he comes here, I shall kill him myself."

"Really? You think you can kill Hercules? Ha!"

"Just watch as I demonstrate the power of twilight to you"

Just then Sora entered. He was shocked to see Xemnas with Hades, and even more shocked when he realized his friends weren't behind him!

The Superior smirked, saying "It looks like we have an unexpected guest who fell into our trap! You may not be Hercules, but killing you will be a much more enjoyable display of my power!"

Sora drew his Keyblade, yelling "Power? Your 'power' lost to me before, and it's time to finish you!"

Xemnas then said "But last time, I didn't have this!" and he drew the Dark Keyblade.

And Hades watched as the fight began.

-Meanwhile-

Kairi was running the fastest of the three of them now heading to the Underdrome. Hers and Riku's Keyblades had finally destroyed the barrier, and now her heart was pushing her to the limit to save Sora. She hoped he would just hang on a bit longer…

-Back at the fight-

Xemnas with the Dark Keyblade was the toughest fight Sora ever had experienced. Xemnas countered all of Sora's moves, and blocking the Superior's blows was quickly draining Sora's strength. But he had to keep fighting. Finally, just as it seemed he would pas out from exhaustion, Riku, Kairi, and Hercules entered the Underdrome.

Kairi immediately shouted "Sora! I've got your back!" and she started running to him.

With renewed courage, Sora attempted a back slice on Xemnas, but before he could land the hit, a flash of light suddenly surrounded the room.

When the light abided, Riku looked in the center and saw that Sora and Xemnas had disappeared.

**What happened? The next chapter has the answer!**


	7. The Gatherer of Light

**Now we shall find out what happened! The events in this chapter will change how the quest is done!**

Cloud and Sephiroth were standing on a grass plain, panting heavily while looking at each other from opposite ends. This was just one of the many dimensions they had been fighting in since their confrontation at Hollow Bastion. There still seemed to be no clear winner, but Cloud knew he had to win this battle against Sephiroth, no matter how long it would take nor how many more dimensions they would have to go through.

Cloud needed not only to win this fight for his heart's sake, but for all of his friends. Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Tifa, Merlin…and Sora. He now even considered Sora to be a friend. Cloud also acknowledged that Sora was very powerful. Any kid that could defeat Sephiroth twice had to be really good at fighting!

The two opponents in this battle of destiny charged at each other, and Cloud's Buster Blade once again clashed with Sephiroth's masamune. The two swords had gotten very familiar with hitting each other now.

Both of them dove, jumped, side swept, and rolled around each other, but they were equally matched. Finally, Cloud decided to use his thoughts of his friends to channel his strength against Sephiroth. As his sword clashed with Sephiroth's again, it felt very noticeably lighter than before. As they pushed back from each other to opposite sides of the field again, Cloud looked at his sword, and both he and Sephiroth were shocked at what was now in his hand.

It was a Keyblade. An actual Keyblade. _I never knew!_ thought Cloud _Thinking of my friends must have awakened it!_ Cloud then grinned. Though this was much smaller than his Buster Blade, it would still definitely help him, at least if what he had heard about Keyblades was true.

_I should've asked Sora about Keyblades._ Cloud thought to himself again _Man, he would be really helpful here right now!_ Suddenly, as if responding to his thoughts, his Keyblade started glowing. Then a bright light flashed from it, and when Cloud and Sephiroth were able to see again, Sora and Xemnas were standing in the middle of the field.

-At the Underdrome-

Kairi ran to the spot where Sora and Xemnas were standing only seconds ago. "Sora, come back!" she yelled, but there was no response anywhere. Hades then decided to run out, knowing that he shouldn't be anywhere near where Hercules and two Keyblade masters were.

Hercules and Riku were too shocked to bother following Hades, and instead walked up and comforted Kairi as she started to cry. Kairi muttered "I can't believe he's gone!"

Riku replied "I understand. He's my best friend too."

Kairi then said "But it's more than that! Sora and I just kissed a couple of nights ago!"

Riku and Hercules were both stunned, simultaneously saying "WHAT?!"

-In a faraway place-

Sora was very surprised, with no clue as to why he was now looking at Cloud and Sephiroth when he had just been fighting Xemnas with his friends nearby a few seconds ago. He thought he would never see Cloud again! And now Sora was in an open plain instead of a dark underground cavern.

Cloud was the first to speak, saying "Sora, run!". Being near Xemnas and Sephiroth was not a good position for Sora to be in, so he ran to Cloud's side of the field. Luckily, Xemnas was equally stunned at what had just occurred, and by the time he recovered Sora was already next to Cloud, both with Keyblades out.

Cloud then said "I'm glad you're here. Now we can finish Sephiroth for good!". It was only after stating this that Cloud noticed that Sora was also beaten up pretty badly. "Sorry, I can't" replied Sora "We can't deal with both Sephiroth and Xemnas! Especially not in our current condition!" Cloud then responded "You're right. But how do we get out of here?"

"How did Xemnas and I get in here? You should know!"

"No I don't. This Keyblade just appeared in my hand, then I thought about you, and then it glowed and you and Xemnas appeared in a flash!"

Sora then felt doomed. This was a very grave situation, but luckily enough Xemnas was arguing with Sephiroth. Sora and Cloud couldn't hear what exactly, but Sora could catch something from Xemnas about a new way to power. It seemed that Xemnas was trying to convince Sephiroth to join the new Organization. But this effort did not seem to be working for Xemnas, as Sephiroth was yelling back at him and shaking his head.

Sora went back to thinking of how to get out of this. Finally, he said "That Keyblade has to be able to teleport us out of here! You have to try! My friends must be looking for me!"

Cloud then said "Alright, I'll try." He concentrated with all of his might, thinking _Get Sora and I out of here, back to where his friends are! _At that, Cloud's Keyblade glowed, flashed, and Sora and Cloud were back in the Underdrome.

Kairi was shocked, but very happy to see Sora again. The first thing she did was hug Sora and give him a really good kiss. Now it was Cloud's turn to be surprised!

-On the field-

Xemnas was angry at Sephiroth for turning down the offer. "You have no idea as to the power you are avoiding!" he retorted at the Dark Angel.

Sephiroth said "But this heart allows me to be the embodiment of Cloud's darkness, and therefore I have greater power over him than what any of your fantasies can propose!"

Xemnas quickly realized that he was not winning this person over. So he decided to do a bold move by lunging at Sephiroth with the Dark Keyblade. But Sephiroth saw this coming, and blocked it with his masamune.

Sephiroth then immediately took off flying, saying "My affairs here are done. Now I must go after Cloud again, since where his heart goes, I follow!" After saying that, he flew away until he was out of sight from Xemnas. The Superior decided to teleport out of there and hope that he had at least convinced Hades to join…

-Disney Castle-

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Cloud had left the Coliseum after a sad farewell to Hercules, then had returned to the castle to figure out what to do next.

The king was examining Cloud's Keyblade. "I think I've heard of this" he said "It's supposed to be known as The Gatherer of Light. It's only been spoken of in old legends, though. Apparently, it can bring Keybearers together, which is what you all saw happen at the Coliseum."

Cloud then took it and looked at it. "But how could I have a Keyblade? I have so much darkness in my heart…" he inquired.

Sora said "Riku has darkness in his heart, yet wields a Keyblade."

Riku then decided to mention the idea he had "Do you think we could use this new Keyblade to find other Keybearers in worlds outside of Kingdom Hearts?"

The King replied "I don't see why not. It would definitely work."

Kairi then said "Alright! Then we can immediately continue our search tomorrow!"

-In the Castle That Never Was-

Xemnas was speaking to the other four people he had recruited to his Organization. As he was talking about where they were planning to go next, Maleficent couldn't help but grin as she thought _If only he knew what I was planning._

But she got a surprise when Xemnas introduced a new member…none other than Hades! This could only make things easier for Maleficent…

-Disney Castle-

The meeting was over and Cloud was sitting in his assigned bedroom. He looked at his Keyblade, still in awe that he had gotten one. Today was definitely a victory for the light inside Cloud!

But he knew that the fight for his heart was still far from over…

**This story is going to take a long time to update again, mainly because I have a ton of homework projects to do! (aughh Honors American History) Still, now Sora and his friends have a new weapon on their side!**


End file.
